Finding Out
by Love-Blue-Cupcakes
Summary: With the Camp in chaos about their missing leader, Percy Jackson, Apollo sends them a very…special IM from the future. Rated T for later stuff (and I'm paranoid)! Art by the ever amazing burdge and colored by someone (not me)!
1. Intro and Stuff

**Hehe hi…WELL YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG I'VE HAD THIS IDEA IN MY HEAD! It's driving me insane! All right I know this NEVER NO NEVER NO NEEEVERRR EVER HAPPENED, BUT DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE? You can't see me but still. I don't. Enjoy! Dear gosh I'm way too preppy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not Rick Riordan. I don't own PJO, HoO, or any other awesomeness. Boom.**

**I know it****'s pretty boring, but it's one of those first filler chapters that explains everything to avoid confusion later on.**

**-hbhfvbhwevfjhbsvhbdhvbLINE BREAKwbjhwbvjhwbfvhjowbefjhw -**

INTRO

The camp was eating in the Mess Hall when some stuff happened **(A/N that was weak, I know.)**. The food was good, but that's… not the point. See, a long, long time ago (five months), the camp's savior, the one and only Percy Jackson, went missing. The entire camp — especially Annabeth - was horrified of what could be happening to him. So it's a good thing Apollo did what he did when he did it.

-Fhfuhfuhhrfuhfruhfruhfrhfruh fruhfuhfrhufruhfruhfruhfruhf ruhfruhfruhfruhfuh-

BTW this is in 3rd Person

Everyone had just sat down to lunch when a giant IM appeared. It was about as long as…bigger than normal. A clear message materialized. It read:

**Hey there mortals! What' you doing'? I bet you're eating lunch. Lunch is nice. I can also safely say that you're worried about my **_**favorite **_**demigod, Percy Jackson. Well it turns out we convinced Peitho (goddess of persuasion ****and seduction****) to persuade time in itself to show you this message. So basically, this message is from the future. It's about Percy and his little training with Lupa and journey and stuff. He's still sleeping, like he has been since Christmas. All this has yet to happen. I'll add some explanations and stuff in some confusing parts for you. Well, Athena's dragging **_**on **_**and **_**on **_**about my poorly put-together sentences so I have to go. Enjoy!**

**From the most awesome god ever,**

**Apollo**

**P.S. You can pause this when you like with the remote. **

**P.S.S. ISN'T THIS SUPER COOL? I MEAN, COME ON! A GIANT REMOTE - CONTROLLED IM? HELLOO? TALK ABOUT AWESOME (not as awesome as me though)**!

Everyone immediately swiveled around to face Annabeth. Her face was stark white and her hands were shaking. A small, four button remote (fast-forward, pause, play, backward) landed on her lap. Annabeth turned to face Chiron and asked with her eyes, _is this for real?_ He "replied" _I'm afraid so. _She gingerly picked it up and hit play. Well, she _almost _hit play. The camp erupted in a flurry of questions.

"Who the heck is Lupa?"

"Journey? What journey? Journey to here, or somewhere else?"

"How can someone sleep so long? Oh wait. Never mind. He's Percy."

"There's a goddess of persuasion?

"Anebemf, what's sedumction?"

Finally Annabeth could open her mouth.

"WILL YOU PEOPLE SHUT UP? I KNOW WE ALL HAVE QUESTIONS BUT APOLLO DID SAY HE'D EXPLAIN. Oh and Leila it's not sedumction it's seduction."

"That's what I said. Sedumction. What is that? Just tell me already!"

"Umm…it's nothing you need to worry about."

At Chiron's orders, everyone except the cabin counselors shuffled out the Mess Hall and back to their daily activities.

Annabeth sat back down and pressed play.

The IM flickered for a moment and came back, this time without a message. Instead, it held a sleeping teenaged boy with jet-black hair, curled up on the floor. Annabeth sucked in a breath and whispered, "Percy." Everyone watched as he just lay there, for about fifteen minutes, hoping something interesting would happen.

"Annabeth?"

"What, Stoll?"

"Do you think you could fast forward? Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"Pretty no."

"Why not?"

"Do you want to miss something important? Yes or no?"

"Well, no but that's why there's a backwards button."

"Fine."

Annabeth mashed the fast-forward button and leaned back to look at Connor.

"Happy?" He nodded.

She hit play again. Now a tall, beautiful woman was shimmering next to him. She wore a long, white toga with her dark hair in a French braid down her back.

"Hera," everyone seethed (except for Jason. He said Juno.).

"Awaken my hero. It is time."

Suddenly, Percy's eyes shot wide open to show the sea-green eyes as Hera/Juno flashed away.

**-fvdgchbveufacsjbvwechvweafhu qvefas fvefyh qebvf fvbhefnboy2evfyb-**

**I know, I know, not my best work. But whatever. IT'S 618 WORDS LONG. That's a record for me. Please leave a review! Constructive criticism accepted! Flames accepted (but not those, This story sucked. Go shoot yourself kind.)**

**How do you think I am? Answer via reviews or via PM.**

Tall **or** short?Crazy **or** calm?Brunette **or** blonde?Over 20 years old **or** under?Single **or** in relationship?Straight, gay **or **bi?Lazy **or** bouncy?Big dreamer **or** take things as they come?Try three different outfits at morning **or** just wear anything?Prefer flats **or** high heels?Curly **or** straight hair?Sleep with light on **or **off?

**With love,**

**~Taco or Tacito  
**


	2. The Video Actually Starts

**What? Fanfic readers? What are you doing? Reading MY fanfics? Wha…? Okay, okay. Free country but whatever. Ummm…OH MY GOODNESS! THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY VERY SPECIAL REVIEWERS, FOLLOWERS, AND FAVORI…ERS! I WAS JUST LIKE ASGSKJDJFSKDH I DO NOT DESERVE THIS. YOU ALL GET ALL THE AWARDS (but not you, Leonardo DiCaprio). On with the fanfic. BTW: Do you think I would be a good beta? I FINALLY FIGURED OUT HOW TO PUT THOSE UGLY FANFICTION LINE BREAKS. I WILL SOOOO USE THEM.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJO. THERE. SAID (typed or whatever) AND DONE.**

* * *

The annoying voice of Travis Stoll rung out through the Mess Hall, **(1) "**Aaaanniebellll, What did you do that for?"

"Don't call me Anniebell! And what, you mean pause it?"

"Yeah. He seriously just woke up! And you just pause it. I think I know why! You want to troll us."

"You can't use _troll _as a verb, Travis. It defies the laws of grammar."

"There are laws of grammar?''

Annabeth looked around and made eye contact with Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter. They nodded simultaneously. Katie got up and smacked Travis across the face.

"I'll shut up now."

Annabeth hit play. Percy got up, and just like Apollo had promised, explanations appeared at the bottom of the screen, showing Percy's thoughts.

**Holy crap it's freaking cold. **

Percy looked around.

**Where am I anyway? Maybe I was attacked! Limb check! **

Percy patted his entire body.

**Arms, yes. Feet, yes. I'm not wearing any shoes…how interesting. Head, shoulders, knees, toes, good. Eyes, and ears, and mouth, and nose, check! Head, shoulders, knees, and toes, knees and toes! NOT THE TIME FOR NURSERY RHYMES, PERCY! Great now I'm talking to myself. What was I doing again? Hair, **

He felt around the back of his neck andhis eyes widened.

**I'M A GIRL! **

He patted between his legs.

**Wait; no I'm not a girl. (2)**

Everyone was at least smiling now.

"Prissy _is_ a girl."

**Fingers! One, two, three, four, five! One, two three four, five! Good! Tounge, teeth, good! Alright, now what… HOW COOL! AN ARROW! An arrow. Fuck! I'm gonna die.**

The arrow bounced harmlessly off his chest.

**What. The. HECK! THAT WAS SO-O-O-O COOL! **

A memory came rushing back to him; he fell to the floor in pain. The image changed. It showed a blond, tanned girl with startling grey eyes. She was kissing him with a goofy smile plastered on both their faces. Then it showed her drawing designs on blueprints, chewing the back end of her pencil. The image went back to Percy.

**Annabeth. But Annabeth who? Girlfriend obviously, but Annabeth WHO?**

Annabeth smashed pause. She had a big smile on her face and tears glistening around her eyes. _He remembers. I have to visit Sally! _

"I-I need to go. Right now."

She left the Mess Hall, yelling over her shoulder, " Nobody touches the remote! I mean you Stolls!"

* * *

**-Call me whatever you want to call me. A troll, an amazing author, whatever.**

**-Next: Annabeth's visit to Sally's, and some more of the video.**

**-I know it's short, but Spring Break is finally coming up this Wednesday (it's Tuesday today). Why so late? My school's evil. That's why. Sooo that means, MORE UPDATES (maybe) WOOOO!**

**With all the love in the world, **

**~Tacito**

**(1) Love ya Travvie! I ship Tratie, by the way.**

**(2) Anyone get the Doctor Who reference? Anyone? Anyway, I don****'t own that joke. Doctor WHo does. Thorry.**


	3. The Sally Conversation…and Some Video

**Alrighty-o. Hello! Well it's currently 8:11PM on Thursday, March 28 (2013), and I'm here. So here goes nothing. I have this head canon that Annabeth was there when Percy did the voicemail thing from Alaska and WHAT THE HECK AM I DOING? I-I CAN'T BE ALL-CALM! IT'S NOT **_**ME. **_**So yeah.**

**~When an artist wants to show you their art,**

**Or a writer wants you to read what they've written,**

**It's quite often an expression of trust.**

**Because a poem or a story, or a painting are often things that come from the heart.**

**Little pieces of the artists themselves.**

**And if they're willing to share it with you,**

**you should appreciate It.~**

**What? No, I didn't get that off tumblr…(yes I did).**

**Disclaimer: Oh, you know the drill. I do not own PJO, HoO or anything that belongs to Rick Riordan. Yada yada yada. ON WITH THE STORY.**

* * *

Sally Jackson put away the last of the dishes. Just because her son went missing, doesn't mean she can't tidy up a bit. The thing is, a bit doesn't _begin_ to describe what she had done. If it were a cartoon, everything would have been sparkling like diamonds. But she hadn't touched Percy's room. She wanted it to be exactly the same as it was when he left. _Well, maybe I could do a light dusting…_ she thought as she swept passed his bedroom door. Moments later she threw open the door, feather duster in her gloved hands. She started at his desk -which was more like a pile of garbage- and threw most of the garbage away. Somehow her instinct got the best of her and Percy's room ended up looking like the rest of the house.

Sally heard the door fly open and a frantic voice whispering, "Sally! Sally!" She recognized the voice. It was Annabeth on her weekly visit. Sally rushed out to meet her.

"Oh, Annabeth! You look lovely! How have you been?" It was a valid question. Last week, Annabeth had been telling her about Leo's sugar high that sent construction on the Argo II behind by at least two weeks.

"Just fine, thanks. But I have news-about Percy." Sally grabbed Annabeth's hand by the wrist and pulled her over to the couch.

"What do you mean?"

"Apollo sent a huge IM from the future to show us where Percy's been-or will be."

"Oh my. Tell me everything."

Ten minutes later, Sally was practically jumping for joy with tears of happiness practically gushing from her eyes. _Her little boy was all right. Her little boy and his silly thoughts. And he remembers someone. _

"Sally, you should come with me!"

"What?"

"Back to Camp! To see Percy's journey and stuff!"

"Oh, no, Annabeth, I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"I don't belong there. It's full of monsters and gods and its a-it's just not a place for me. Or Paul. As much as I care about Percy and where he is, I couldn't. But I do expect weekly updates."

"Will do Sally. Goodbye! Oh, it's almost midnight. How long has it been?"

"You should spend the night. Take Percy's room."

I was then Annabeth realized how tired she actually was. She nodded and grabbed her extra clothes from under his bed and shuffled over to the bathroom without protest.

* * *

The next day, some sort of debate was going on. Chris Rodriguez had the remote in one hand, and was waving frantically at Clarisse with the other.

"But Annabeth meant that for the _Stolls_!"

"She meant everybody! She just put emphasis on the Stolls!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Katie.

"Fine," they said together.

Chiron galloped back into the arena, having instructed the Hermes cabin in the archery fields. With two stamps of the hoof, everyone quieted.

"What is this? Why are we all squabbling?" **(A/N I love that word. Squabble. Squabbling. Hehe…oh…) **Chiron asked, only to be met with pounds of voices. After at least twenty minutes of this, Clarisse lost her temper (again) and made a dive for the remote. Connor dove at the exact same moment and their heads clashed together. As they cradled their heads in their hands, Travis grabbed the remote and accidentally hit fast-forward. The IM shimmered and went back to show Percy, face-to-face with a wolf pack.

"COOL! He's being raised by wolves!"

"No, not cool, Connor. Those wolves could kill him."

"But he has the Curse!"

"They'd find the weak spot soon enough."

"Jeez, Lou. Why'd you got to be such a Debby-Downer?"

Annabeth ran back into the Mess Hall.

"Sorry-I- I didn't want –want to miss anything. Sprinted all the way from the Sound."

"Hey Annie! How was Mrs. Blofis'?"

"Good, good. Now hand over the remote. And never-_ever_ call me Annie again," She threatened, "What is that?"

"What is that?"

"Spoilers?"

Once Annabeth was in possession of the remote, she hit rewind, and then play eagerly.

**Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth…WOLF! Whoa…it's a-wolf. Hehe…Bad dog! **

"_Demigod! Lupaaaa!" _the wolf screeched, and scampered off. **(IMPORTANT A/N: Anything anyone or anything in the IM says will be in italics. Anything Percy thinks will be in bold, and anything anyone at Camp says will be normal, unless said otherwise. And I'm not going to put as many thoughts because he actually speaks his thoughts and I'm not going to type that twice because then it would get way too confusing for both me and you and-no. )**

Percy's head moved back, bringing out a double chin, and his face contorted in to a half-confusion half-understanding expression.

**What's a demigod? How is that wolf talking without moving its mouth? Why is there even a wolf here?**

Just then, a bigger wolf padded out from the shadows. It spoke in the same way the smaller wolf did.

"_Ah, yes. I must say, this one has a stronger scent than any other I've trained."_

"_Trained? What do yo-" _Percy stopped short, realizing his voice was very hoarse, maybe from not have being used?

"_You. What do you call yourself?"_

Percy obviously didn't understand the question. He replied, _"Me, myself, and I."_

"_No. What is your name?"_

Percy racked his brain to remember. **Name? **Then, like unlocking a treasure chest, his name popped out. **Percy Jackson.**

"_Percy Jackson. Or at least I _think _that's my name."_

"_So you could barely remember your own name. That sounds like amnesia to me."_

"_Yeah. Anyways, who am I, and what am I doing here?"_

"_You're here to train for your journey to the camp. And you, Percy, are a demigod."_

* * *

****Music from the end of Avatar: the Last Airbender theme monologue plays****

**Whooooaa! DONE! 12:00AM on April 2, 2013 (or should I say April 3, 2013…)!**

**Alright this took me FOREVER to write (like 5 days or something) and I have no idea why. I just…did. You can expect another chapter in like, another 3 weeks…or months. It really just depends on reviews. **

**DID YOU SEE RICK RIORDAN'S PERCABETH APRIL FOOLS JOKE ON TWITTER? THAT WAS NOT OKAY. ON ANY LEVELS. HE WAS ALL LIKE:**

**Percabeth? Don't you mean PercaDEATH? Hardy-Har-Har. **

**AND THE ENTIRE FANDOM JUST EXPLODED ON TUMBLR. LIKE KA-BOOM STYLE. **

**Moving on…Happy Easter. If your birthday was during the time period between the last chapter and this one, this is for you. And please tell me in a review or PM.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOOUUUUU! YAYY!**

**I'm out. Peace!  
~Tacito**


	4. Please don't shoot

**WAIT! WHOA WHOA WHOA! Before you automatically exit out just hear me out. ****THIS IS IMPORTANT.**

**Okay, so sorry if you thought this was a chapter. It's not. NOPE NO EXITING OUT FOR YOU, MISTER. I need your help. What should happen? I'm letting you decide because my ideas are crap.**

**1. Percabeth from Tartarus appears.**

**2. Percabeth from around BotL appears.**

**3. Jealous Jason.**

**4. EVERYTHING HAPPENS AND THE WORLD EXPLODES.**

**5. Nothing happens. Everything stays the same.**

**6. Only 1 & 2**

**7. Only 3 & 1 **

**8. Only 2 & 3**

**HAS ANYONE SEEN THE HOUSE OF HADES COVER? BECAUSE I HAVE. IT'S AWESOME! IF YOU HAVE, SEND ME YOUR IDEAS! (But do that tomorrow. My brain is way too excited to handle anything today.) All I can think about now is Percy****'s booty.**


End file.
